Tori's Horny Adventure
by Stephanie.bby
Summary: 4 girls. Constantly have sex. Always squirting. Always fucking each other. Always fighting. Always stealing? Tori, her sister, Trina, and her two friends, Cat and Jade, can never be stopped from filling their sexual needs or desires. They will stop at nothing to get whatever they want. All that might change when one goes to far. Lesbians rape. Extreme sex scenes caution. Plz review
1. Best Night Ever

*favorite, follow, and review*

Tori P.O.V

Everything was pretty normal in the Vega house. Trina was masturbating in the living room while Cat and I were fucking with her special pink dildo. We were on top of the kitchen table until we fell off screaming, laughing and moaning.

"Can't you two fuck in your room Tori? I'm trying to pleasure myself."

"Bitch, go to your room then. I'm trying to make Cat squirt all over the place."

"I'm trying to concentrate," Trina whined.

"On masturbating?"

"Yes Cat. If I can finger myself and hit just the right spot," Trina squirted all over my face as I tried to collect it in my mouth. "See? I can do that."

"I know a way to make it squirt faster," I hinted.

"Sis I bet you'll show me how." I grabbed her ass and pushed her wet pussy towards my face. I stuck my tongue near the edge and gave a few small licks down the middle. I thrusted my tongue in and out, making her squirt all over me again.

"Squirt on me next," Cat begged. I fingered Trina for her. Trina moaned very loud as she squirted again but all over Cat. "Oh my god you taste so good. Um, did anyone call Jade over.

"Of course I did," Trina responded. "She'll be here in 15 minutes."

"4 naked girls squirting is way better than 3," I said. A few minutes went by and my mom came down the stairs with a green bag.

"Trina dear, I have a present for you."

"Is it my pink 20 inch floppy?"

"Yes."

"Omg finally. Thank you Mommy."

"Of course sweetie. Don't you think you guys should wear some underwear? Its freezing in here."

"That's what makes it better," I responded. "It chills the cum all over my tits and it feels nice and drafty."

"Well ok. See you girls later."

"Bye Mrs. Vega," Cat said. "Tori, your mom is so nice."

"Yeah, but she's too real," Trina cut in.

"She's our mom and we love her. Even if she doesn't fill in her boobs with silicone, or her pussy around, or let us fuck her. Ok Trina, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"The only thing right is your pussy."

"Hey guys, do you ever mix skittles with your cereal?" Cat asked.

"Cat play with your pussy and shut the fuck up," Trina demanded.

"Kk. So aggresive." Trina slammed Cat to the floor.

"Because bitch, I'm the oldest and the best dominatrix."

"Trina get off of her before she stabs your pussy with her spiked heels."

"I've handled sharper things in my pussy than Cat's spikes."

"And what was that, a pickle?" Cat said.

"No Cat. Jade's are much higher and sharper. Speaking of which, where the hell is she?"

"Call her," I told her.

"Ok." Trina dialed the number as I went to the door to look through the peephole. My pussy was so wet at the thought of Jade fucking the shit out of all of us. She is a true dominatrix. "Did she answer?"

"Still ringing. Ok her she goes. Jade."

"What do you want now Trina?"

"To see if you are coming over."

"I am, with a big bag of suprise."

"What's the suprise?"

"It wouldn't be a suprise if I told you would it? Just know I suck all the dicks on the street for this. Be there in a minute."

"Oooh maybe it's a bag full of skittles."

"Cat! Pussy now!"

"Ugh fine. Tori, why is Trina such a bitch?"

"Cause I'm the sweet one. To be honest we're all bad bitches."

"Cat's the dumb one."

"And you're the whore. Leave me alone Trina."

"I'm here bitches," Jade said walking through with a giant clear plastic bag

"Oh my god, is that a bag full of cum? How much dick did you have to suck to get that much?"

"My business Tori. It was a lot." Jade walked past and sat the bag on the table with 4 pointy straws. "Hey Trina, remember these?" Jade pointed to her 12 inch spiked heels. The spiked were pure gold because she was rich and were very pointy.

"Yeah Jade. I think my pussy still hurts."

"Aww let me lick it to make it feel better." Jade walked back to Trina and pushed her to the wall. She grabbed Trina's ass and fisted her asshole. "Shut up before I make your ass hurt." Jade slapped it and walked back to the kitchen.

"So Jade, what are we doing with this cum because I was really counting on skittles."

"You always want some skittles Cat. Why don't you eat some of the skittles I lodged in your pussy."

"Oh yeah." Cat reached her hand while moaning and pulled out 2 red skittles. "Yay candy."

"Anyway as I was saying, we are going to drink all of this cum. And fast. Grab a straw." I grabbed the red one. I just starred at the massive 10 foot bag of cum. Thinking about all the amazing sperm in just one bag.

"Stab your straw into the bag, and Cat, use the pointy side."

"Jade I know. I'm not a complete idiot."

"Suck the cum!" I was on one side of the bag with Trina, and Jade and Cat were on the other side. While I slurped the life out that bag, I felt a sudden urge in my pussy to finger my pussy to satisfy it. Trina saw my need to squirt and pointed to her heel and I nodded. Her 10 inches went straight into my pussy just like that. She pulled in and out and the faster she did, the harder I sucked. Trina winked at me while sucking on her straw and I motioned her to pull the heel out. I fingered myself some more before I squirted on to her face. She stop drinking the cum and filled her mouth up with the rest of my warm juice.

I needed her now and it was the perfect time. Her and I sucked some more cum from the bag. I tackled her and spit the cum in her eye. I forced myself on the bottom and she spit hers in my mouth. We started making out and fingering each other with very loud moans in between. I got from underneath and back to where I was laying and told her to do the same. I shoved my heel in her and she forced her heel back into me.

I moaned louder than I ever have. Her moan and mine filled the whole house. I looked behind me to see Jade. She looked so sexy and pissed, and she pressed her heel into my mouth causing me to gag and squirt.

"Did I tell you to stop drinking the cum?" I tried to shake my head no. She grabbed the whip on the table and spanked my boobs till they turned red. She took off her heel and ripped the bag across the from, having the cum spill all over me and Trina. It was very warm and got into my eyes.

"Fuck you Jade," Trina said angered.

"Let me help you clean up." Jade grabbed her 10 inch strap on and layed on top of Trina's cum covered body. She fully forced her dick into Trina while licking her boobs clean of cum. Trina screamed, moaned and kicked.

"You know what, instead of me cleaning up this cum, why don't you go outside, go door to door, and let the neighbors clean you."

"No way." Jade grabbed her neckand pulled her up.

"You do what I say now. And you have to call me mistress from now on. Now go." Trina dripped cum, walking all the way to the door. I rubbed my body all over Cat and let her lick me up. Best night ever.


	2. Fuck Me Daddy

Tori P.O.V

Finally. Saturday morning. I woke up with with a vibrator inside of me connecting to Trina, and the pools of cum on the bed that came out of us.

"Good morning guys."

"Hi Cat. Where's Jade?"

"She told me not to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That she's fucking your dad. Damnit."

"Cat your too easy."

"Yeah I know. I'm not smart but I'ma lot of fun." I took out my end of the vibrator and walked down the hall to my parents room. I hear a lot of grunting and moaning. I bursted through the door.

"Jade, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Riding your dad."

"Um hi Tori."

"Oh Mr. Vega just relax. No need to speak baby. Just lick my wet pussy."

"My dad's dick is mine."

"Oh my fuckin god. Your dad's tongue is amazing. I think I'm going to cum."

"You better not." Jade took one more lick and squirted all over my dad.

"Alright Tori. Now it's time for him to cum inside of me. Oh by the way, tell Cat she's dead." One thing about Jade was that she was extremely good at riding dick. Her ass was perfect and thick. Her pussy was juicy and wet. She twerked on his dick as he started moaning.

"Instead of you fighting me about Tori, why don't you come and help me make your father explode."

"Fine."

"While you suck his dick, I'll keep his mouth full." She put on her favorite strap on and forced it into his mouth. "Suck it. Choke on it." Jade forced the whole 11 inches down his throat and kept it there.

"Wow dad. Your dick has grown a lot." I tried to deepthroat the whole thing but I kept choking. I eventually got his whole dick in my mouth, but I felt him get bigger and thicker inside of me. I decided to instead give him a handjob. His moans got louder, indicating he was to cum. Jade didn't move an inch, keeping the dildo shoved down his throat.

"Jade, I think he's ready." She took the dildo out and crawled to the other side of the bed.

"Baby are you ready to cum for mommy."

"Yes." Jade took his whole dick in her mouth, slobbering on it. Dad came all over her boobs and face. His moans got very loud until I started kissing him with his precum all over my lips. I went back to Jade to lick all the cum off of her boobs, while she pushed the cum off her face into her mouth.

"You know what Mr. Vega, I think you should know how amazing you taste." Jade held his mouth wide open, and spilled all the cum down his throat. I spit all the cum that was on Jade's boobs on his face.

"Fuck me Dad." My Dad grabbed and slammed me on the bed. Jade grabbed a new dildo; one with a metal tip.

"Wouldn't that hurt her?"

"I hope so. When a slut is about to get fucked, make sure its pleasurable and hurtful."

"That tip is a little small Jade."

"Ok Tori. If you think so. Cat!" Cat's naked oiled body entered the room.

"What do you want Jade?"

"Your heels Cat. Tori thinks she can handle sharp objects."

"Tori. My spikes hurt. Don't cry."

"I'm not going to cry. I'm going to moan and enjoy the pain." Jade gave Cat the dildo with the tip. Cat gave her the spiked heel. My dad stood in front of me with his giant dick.

"Doggie style bitch." I stood on all fours waiting. Dad began by forcing his cock and balls down my throat. Cat started fucking my ass with the spike dildo. It made me moan and scream as I felt sharp pains.

"Doesn't it Tori? This heel will feel worse." Jade slowly stuck the spiked heel in my pussy. I immediately screamed and yelled. I could feel single tears running down my face. I squirted all over Cat and Jade as I swallowed my dad's cum.

"That fuckin hurt," I screamed.

"Good. It was supposed to," Jade responded. "Now Cat. It's your turn. Next time don't tell Tori I'm fucking her dad."

"What are you going to with me?"

"Give you a taste of your own medicine," Jade said holding up the heel.

"I masturbate with that heel like everyday. I'm like so used to it."

"Will see." Jade grabbed Cat's arm and dragged her out the room.

"Tori can we talk. Call your sister."

"Trina! Dad wants you."

"Coming." I relaxed myself on his dick waiting for Trina to come in.

"Trina hurry the fuck up," he yelled.

"I'm right here dad. Calm down. Tori get up."

"No. Why?"

"You always get to sit on his dick."

"Not true."

"Ever since we were younger you have."

"Trina grow up. My dad. My cock."

"Girls it doesn't matter. Trina why don't you just lay next to me and let me talk."

"Ugh fine."

"Now I'm going to ask of you two, something you've never done before. It involves a heist."

"What are we stealing?" I couldn't help myself and started bouncing on his dick.

"We are stealing all the money from the bank, a bunch of sex stuff, and diamonds.

"Why?"

"We need to Tori. It's important that we are rich and having sex all the time. I'm on board Dad."

"I guess I am too."

"Great. Call your friend Andre. We'll need him to be our muscle guy."

"What about Cat and Jade. Are they coming?"

"Of course."

"Trina call Andre."

"Why me?"

"Can't you see I'm having fun with a dick?" Trina sighed and left the room to call Andre. I got off the dick and cuddled next to my Dad.

"I love you so much Tori."

"Love you too dad. One more?"

"Yes." I got on top of my dad in a 69 position. I had finally been able to fit his whole dick in my mouth after sucking it twice. Dad used his amazing tongue on my very wet pussy. We came at about the same time.

"Show me the cum Tori." I opened my mouth and showed it all on my tongue and gargled it. "That's my girl come here." We started making out and letting our tongue explore each other. Suddenly we heard Cat scream. Her and Jade walked back in the room. Cat was being wedgied by a pink thong.

"Tori, tell her to let me go."

"No. It's what you get for wearing a thing in the house."

"Let's go Cat. Fun time isn't over yet."

"Tori! Andre's here," Trina yelled. I kissed my dad and opened the front door.

"Hey Tori. What's up?"

"Nothing much. How's my favorite BBC doing?"

"I'm chill."

"Pull it out. I have to see it."

"Ok hang on. It's been gettin a little bigger." He lowered his pants and pulled out the greatest dick I've ever seen. A perfect 13 inch black cock.

"Oh my god. It's so huge."

"I've heard. So why am I here."

"We're doing a heist and we need you to be the muscle."

"Ok. What's the plan?"


	3. Plastered

Tori P.O.V

I sucked Andre's cock a few more times before heading back to my Dad's room. He tucked his dick back in his pants and we opened the bedroom door.

"Hello Mr. Vega. What's the plan on this heist thing?" Andre asked.

"Well first, my little girls will cause a distraction to get rid of the security guards. You and I will go in and get all the money. Jade waits in the getaway car while Cat is on lookout."

"Are you sure this is gonna work? I'm not tryna go back to jail you feel me."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"What day we doin this?"

"Probably Wednesday. It's their slowest day. We get in and back out. Easy."

"You got it Mr. V."

"Andre!"

"What Trina?"

"Let me suck your cock!"

"Nah shorty. I gotta go." Andre dragged me out of the room with him. He stop at the couch in the living room and layed down. "Come on Tori, lets make this quick. You already know what to do bitch." I got on top of his dick. I bounced my thick ass and wet pussy all over it. It sounded like multiple people clapping, with my loud moaning in the background.

"Andre if I want to suck your cock, I will!" Trina came stomping down the stairs.

"Can't you see I'm fuckin yo slutty sister? Andre grabbed me by the thorat and started fucking my ass harder.

"Don't resist me Andre."

"Trina shut yo whore ass up and let me fuck this bitch in peace."

"Andre, harder baby," I moaned uncontrolably. I looked near the stairs watching Trina on the bottom one.

"Come on Andre. I'm standing right here. Take me now."

"Or you could just shut the fuck up," Jade said knocking her down.

"And here we go," I said, removing myself from Andre's dick.

"You dirty fuckin bitch. Don't push me again."

"What are you going to do about it." Jade pushed her again harder. I catched Trina in my arms hoisting her back up.

"See Jade, why do you have to start shit?" I asked.

"Unless you're going to let me lick Andre's cum off your finger, stay out of this."

"Yo look can we all just get along. Now yall sit down next to big daddy and we can work this out."

"I'll take of you while Jade and Trina fight this out," I whispered. I reached out for his gigantic cock dripping cum on the couch. He grabbed by tits while he fucked me on the couch.

"Look Jade, trust me, you do not want me to beat your ass."

"Hey Tori, get your weak ass sister away from me."

"Jade, kinda gettin fucked right now."

"Save me some cum Tori, damn. Fuckin cum hog."

"You wont get any cum after I send you to the hospital," Jade said.

"You know what, that's it." Trina stepped up to her and punched her in the mouth. Jade tackled her to the ground, a few feet from where Andre and I were fucking on the couch. They spent about 30 seconds choking each other, punching each other, and pulling each other's hair out until Cat came down stairs.

"Ooh a fight. Beat her ass Trina." Cat went to sit on the far end of the couch, naked and her hair in a mess. She yelled ow as soon as she plopped down.

"Cat, what wrong?

"Jade fucked me with my own spiked heels. My asshole hurts."

"You deserved it for being a slutty snitch," Jade said continuly being hit.

"Fuck you Jade." Cat cheered Trina on. Trina was able to get on top of Jade and punch her right in the eye. Jade screamed a little and pain while Trina got up and I new at that point what she was about to do.

I quickly got off of Andre. Trina rose her sharp spiky heel over top of Jade's left eye. I put my hand under just in time. "Trina chill, are you tryna kill the bitch?"

"Part of me says yes. Move your fuckin hand."

"Trina stop it before I tickle your pussy."

"Thank you Tori, you just gave me a great idea. Cat come here."

"Kk. What?"

"It's payback time."

"Tori, when these bitches gon learn to chill?" Andre wondered.

"I don't know. When they realize you have a big cock, they'll come around. Let em fight. All I'm worried about is this gigantic dick going inside my tight thick ass.

"Ok Cat, finger her."

"Why me?"

"You have the longest nails, do what you're told before I punish you.

"Yes ma'am." Cat forced 4 fingers into Jade's pussy. Andre finally whispered to me that he was going to cum, and I took it all in my mouth.

"Tori come here and spit the cum all over Jade's hair."

"Tori don't do it, you already know I will fucking kill you."

"Well Jade, I think its going to be hard to kill someone when a big black dude sittin on top of you." Andre rests himself on to Jade's back. Andre put his cock in Cat's mouth while she's fingering Jade. I took my position near her head and dripped Andre's amazing cum all over her.

Trina walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a gallon container. A gallon full of cum. "Hey Jade, look up."

"What is that."

"Oh, you know, just a gallon of cum from strangers I sucked off."

"Trina I swear to god if you dump..." her sentence was cut off when Andre forced his dick in her mouth.

"On 3, all of you move back and I pour."

"Yay I love 3!"

"Cat, shut the fuck up," Trina snapped. "On 3. 1... 2... 3!" Cat pulled her nails out of Jade's pussy. I stepped back to the couch, while Andre pulled his dick out. All the cum out of the container poured out quickly over her entire body. Trina moved from her body to pouring on her face. Hundreds of sperm went into Jade's mouth and eye. Trina stopped with a fourth of the gallon left. Jade sat there, plastered to the floor, no skin showing.

"Oh my gosh, Jade you look so amazing," Trina said sarcasticly. She bend down to lick the cum of her face.

"Get me the container," Cat whimpered.

"Here take it. I'm going to go fuck Daddy." Cat started drinking the remaining cum in the container.

"Tori you want some?"

"Yes please." I fininshed out the container while Cat fingered me. I threw the container and started sucking Andre's dick again, while Andre ate out Cat's pussy. Jade stayed on the ground. Plastered


	4. Brat Princess

Trina P.O.V

I always loved the joy I get from teasing people. It made my pussy water and crave more. Normally, it would be a fuckin loser who had no chance or fucking any of us. I knew who to call for Jade and I.

"Hello Robbie."

"Sup slut."

"Rex, give the fuckin phone to Robbie. I dont have time for you."

"Sure sweet thang."

"Hello, who is this?"

"It's your baby Trina."

"Oh um, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just my very, very wet pussy."

"Sounds fun."

"So Rob, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm watching tv."

"Well how about you come to my house tonight and do something really fun."

"I don't know Trina, it's pretty late."

"But my pussy is wet and waiting for you. I can't lick up any cum if you don't give me any."

"What are you wearing out of curiousity?"

"Normally I would be naked but for you, I'm wearing a white see-through blouse and tight pink yoga pants so you can rip them off of me and force your dick into all my holes. Then you can fuck my ass while I'm in my 11 inch stripper heels. How does that sound?"

"I guess I'm on my way."

"Cool. Hurry. My pussy can't wait much longer. And don't bring Rex. We don't need a threesome just yet."

"Got it. Be there in 10."

"We got him."

"Finally Trina, you did something right," Jade replied.

"Just get into position. Cat is finishing filling the cum bath. Have you ever thought how many times a person would have to cum to get as much to fill a bath?"

"Um, a lot."

"Just get ready. Make should you change into the spiked heels in my room." I had my outfit, unlocked the door, and laid on the couch waiting for Robbie. He finally knocks.

"Hello?"

"Come in baby." Robbie came in a white t-shirt with black jeans. Pathetic. "Why don't you lay down on the couch and I'll get some drinks." I gave Cat, who was standing on the top steps, the signal for Jade to come. I went to the kitchen, grabbed 2 random bottles and came back to a shirtless Robbie.

"Your body is so hot." It was so hard to say that sentence but i had to because my plan was working. I pop the tops to the drinks with my boobs. "Here you go Robbie. Drink up!"

He took the bottle and had one big sip. "Wow that's really strong. What is that?"

"Uh, I don't know but what I do know is that I want some dick in my mouth."

"You want to fuck?"

"We want to tease you."

"Who's the we?"

"Just lay down." I pushed him down to the couch and pulled his pants down. The first thing I noticed was the embarassing thing he called a dick. I started slowly licking the tip making him squirm. I put his whole dick in my mouth easily and just kept it there while staring intensely into his eyes. I started licking again but on his balls.

I went back to licking the tip while tickling his balls at the same time. Once I put my nail into his dickhole, he really started moaning. "I think I'm going to cum." He really thought I cared. I kept licking and pulled my face back just in time to give him a ruined orgasm.

"Thank you Trina." I slammed on the couch.

"That's princess to you. Jade! It's time."

"Wait Jade is here? Let me up. Let me up!"

"Relax Robbie, we won't hurt you." Jade started coming down the stairs, sexy as fuck, drenched in cum.

"Hello Robbie. Miss me?"

"That's princess Jade, Robbie. Do whatever we tell you to do, and you'll survive."

"Oh my god, you dick is so small and puny."

"Ready Jade?"

"Yep. Robbie stand up." Robbie got up from the couch and faced Jade. I bent down on the ground to stretch out Robbie's dick with my mouth.

"Ok Robbie, close your eyes and let Jade work her magic. Try to enjoy the feeling."

"Yeah okay." I focused on Robbie's dick again. I counted Jade down from 3. 3... 2... 1... Splat. Jade made perfect contact with Robbie's little sack. Robbie cried in pain on the ground

"Robbie, get your weak ass up. It's my turn." I kicked his ass to make him get up faster. Jade walked over to hold his arms behind his back.

"Ok Trina. 3... 2..." Robbie turned away because he was scared. "Oh come on Robbie. She won't kick you that hard. I get it. You want to be held by me cause I'm covered in cum. Maybe I'll let you lick me up later. 3, 2, 1!" I used all my strength and send Robbie curling up back on the ground.

"You're so weak Robbie. Jade and I can do whatever we want and you can't do shit about it." I stomped on his dick with my heel a couple of times and let Jade do the same thing. "Ok Robbie get the fuck up," I said as Jade and I sat back on the couch.

"Put our heels down your throat till you choke."

"Yeah clean them."

"Yes princesses." Robbie started sucking mine first. I forced the heel down his throat while I used the other one to play with his most likely broken balls. When he was done I kicked him in the head and forced in the other one. My pussy had gotten so wet that Jade noticed and started fingering me. I fingered her back and we then started making out on the couch, exploring each other. During this, someone clearly forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

"Robbie stop jacking off to us. Your dick is too little. Keep cleaning my shoes loser." He finished mine, then moved on to Jade's. The spikes on the heel made Robbie scream.

"Robbie you're such a bitch. Keep sucking!

"Yes princess Jade." The spikes pretty much destroyed the inside of his mouth. When he finished Jade's heels, we saw his bloody mouth.

"You got blood on my heels." Jade gave him one kick to the balls. "Bye loser. Crawl to the door like a little bitch. Haha." We both laughed at him while he dragged his bloody little dick and sack across the floor.

"That was fun. So what do we do know?" I asked.

"Cat. Come here."


End file.
